1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sausage-making machine, more particularly to an auger device for an auger device for a nozzle of a sausage-making machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various types of sausage-making machines available that can form and handle sausage links. A conventional sausage-making machines extrude ground sausage meat through nozzles into sausage casings to produce sausages.
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional auger device for a nozzle of a sausage-making machine has a hollow body (50) with a proximal end, a distal end, a top, an inlet (51), an auger (52), an outlet (53), a mounting ring (54) and a casing holder (60). The inlet (51) is formed on the top of the body (50) to result in an inverted substantially T-shaped form. The auger (52) has a proximal end and a distal end. The auger (52) is mounted axially and rotatably inside the body (50). The proximal end of the auger (52) protrudes through the proximal end of the body (50). The body (50) is mounted on a sausage-making machine at the proximal end of the auger (52). A motor mounted inside the sausage-making machine drives the auger (52). The outlet (53) is formed on the distal end of the body (50). The mounting ring (54) is mounted on the outlet (53). The casing holder (60) is mounted on the outlet (53) at the mounting ring (54) and has a distal end. The distal end of the casing holder (60) is used for holding a sausage casing. Ground sausage meat is put into the inlet (51) at the top of the nozzle to make sausage links. The sausage links are formed at the casing holder (60).
However, due to the design of the nozzle, meat blockages can occur in the case holder. Many conventional sausage-making machines have proven unreliable and require frequent machine stoppages because of meat blockage in the case holder.
Further disadvantages of conventional sausage-making machines are that they are very slow and require inspection of each sausage link produced to make sure that they are well formed. Furthermore, an extruding stick is needed for pressing sausage meat when a sausage is formed.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an auger device for an auger device for a nozzle of a sausage-making machine to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.